Nothing left
by Andiamo
Summary: Il sera considéré comme un fossoyeur, et traité comme tel. Il ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière, il aura toujours l'ombre de la mort accrochée à son dos, toujours les autres se retournerons sur son passage plein de craintes. On a toujours quelque chose à se reprocher. Et ceux qui ont pêché craignent que la Mort les emmène sans pouvoir obtenir le salut. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit.
1. Chapter 1

La rue est sombre, à peine éclairée. Les lampadaires grésillent, épuisés et prêts à s'éteindre. Les derniers passants courent en rasant les murs, essayant d'échapper à la lumière pourtant infime, pressés de pouvoir claquer la porte derrière eux, pour se terrer dans leur appart insalubre jusqu'au lendemain. Tous tremblent à l'idée de croiser un gang, ou pire un pestiféré, malgré les armes qu'ils cachent sous leur manteau. Un frisson d'horreur traverse la nuit pour s'y installer, chassé uniquement par l'aube et les rayons éclatant du soleil. Au loin quelques cris et des coups de feu résonnent. Le silence revient, plus effrayant que les balles.

Des pas résonnent dans la rue déserte, et les retardataires s'engouffrent dans les ruelles sombres, tremblant. Un homme tout de noir vêtu s'avance dans un cliquetis caractéristique, son manteau noir claquant le long de ses jambes. Élancé et de grande taille, son ombre s'étale sur les murs sales, menaçante. Le harnais de cuir usé qui lui compresse la poitrine retient une pelle qui a des allures de relique sacrée, abîmée et patinée par le temps. Les chaussures couvertes de boue de l'étrange personnage laissent une trace attestant de son passage sur la route, traces qu'éviterons tout les passants le lendemain, en attendant que la brigade de nettoyage passe le karcher. Ses pas résonnent dans le vide, la ville toute entière semble plus morte qu'endormie. La lumière glauque et blanchâtre fait briller le masque de cuir qui couvre son visage, esquisse de masque à gaz difforme.

Soudainement, un bruit de pas vient répondre aux siens. Au tournant de la rue, une silhouette se dessine, se précise jusqu'à devenir un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux sombres et à la démarche bonhomme. Chaussures de costume impeccables, jean et chemise claire et uniforme aux manches retroussées, pour tenter d'échapper à la chaleur étouffante, raison qui l'avait poussé à sortir de nuit. Mains dans les poches et sourire engageant, mais démarche souple et assurée, impossible de définir son milieu social. Il se rapproche de plus en plus, tranquille, sans montrer aucun signe d'hostilité. Ils arrivent presque au même niveau, et l'homme ne s'écarte toujours pas, comme il devrait le faire. Il passe à côté du fossoyeur qui se tend imperceptiblement et son bras frôle le sien.

"-Bonsoir."

Il s'éloigne, sans marquer aucun changement d'attitude. Il ne semble pas inquiet, il marche en observant de tout les côtés avec curiosité, comme si il n'avait jamais vu cette rue, ou comme si elle était _intéressante_. Un petit sifflement joyeux vient parfois rythmer son pas, et pendant quelques secondes le temps semble s'effondrer et mourir lentement avant que l'inconnu ne disparaisse. Un moment encore on entends ses pas résonner puis le silence revient. L'homme en noir le regarde partir sans bouger, perturbé. Il reste longtemps à fixer le coin de la rue où l'autre a disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sur la place, l'agitation règne. Tous s'agitent autour de l'estrade comme des mouches. La foule s'écarte pour laisser passer un officier de la milice, un prisonnier encagoulé dans son pyjama fluo et sa garde, puis se referme derrière eux. Même de loin, l'affolement du prisonnier est visible. Il tient à peine sur ses jambes, et le tremblement de ses mains fait cliqueter ses chaines. Il trébuche, oscille un moment et tombe en avant, son visage percutant violemment le sol. Les soldats l'obligent à se relever à coups de pieds dans les côtes et le malheureux s'exécute de son mieux sous les sifflets de la foule et les projectiles.

S'approchant discrètement de la foule, un homme en costume bleu sombre se fond dans le groupe. Il tourne la tête dans toutes les directions, et semble chercher quelqu'un de familier du regard. Son attention est attirée par un personnage immobile, dont les traits sont en partie cachés par une large capuche grise et une écharpe. Il se fraie un chemin vers le jeune homme encapuchonné, qu'il interroge du regard. L'autre grimace un sourire et un vague bonjour, avant de détourner son attention vers l'estrade sur laquelle le groupe est maintenant arrivé. Le chef s'apprête à énoncer les charges retenues contre le prisonnier. Le rugissement impatient de la foule s'accentue, elle se moque des causes, elle veut du sang.

Le garçon détourne le regard, dégoutté. Il s'éloigne rapidement, suivit par l'homme au costume. Il marchent quelques instants, mais pas suffisamment vite pour échapper à la dernière bravade du condamné et à son cri d'agonie. Ils continuent encore un peu, en silence. Quelques rues plus loin, ils s'arrêtent. On entends encore les cris surexcités de la foule. Le capuchard grimace, et son poing se crispe sur la lanière de son sac qui se balance sous le geste brusque. Un petit bruit métallique retentit, faisant hausser un sourcil a l'autre qui l'interroge du regard.

"-Il y a eu une arrestation hier soir, ils ont réussit à intercepter un groupe qui faisait traverser des immigrés vers la frontière. Ils viennent d'exécuter le chef. On est pas arrivés à temps pour le prévenir, ces fils de putes sont arrivés avant...

-Sois prudent quand même, si tu es arrêté...

-Je sais, mais je peux pas juste rester à rien faire.

-... Sois prudent, c'est tout. Et ne t'amuse pas à narguer la milice, ça va mal finir.

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi Patrick."

Un sourire indulgent se peint sur son visage, et il rit un peu avant de partir tranquillement, bientôt imité par son camarade qui s'éloigne dans la direction opposée. La ville à retrouvé son calme et se recouche, en attendant le prochain événement, la prochaine victime. Au loin la foule se dissout lentement et un homme tout de noir vêtu emmène le corps du malheureux vers sa dernière demeure dans un cliquetis caractéristique.


	3. Chapter 3

La pelle frappe le sol une dernière fois, scellant la tombe du condamné à mort, peut-être pour toujours si personne ne s'introduit dans le cimetière. Le fossoyeur observe la tombe, une vague inquiétude le taraudant. Elle est simplement ornée d'une pierre tombale vierge. Personne ne lui a donné le nom du mort, et il n'a pas put le demander, on ne l'autorise pas à adresser la parole à un être humain, encore moins à en toucher un. Il soupire et observe le large espace servant de cimetière où il se trouve, qui n'est protégé par aucune muraille, aucune barrière et ne compte que des tombes sans noms. Des centaines de tombes, alignées en rangées macabres, grises et brunes qu'aucune fleur ne vient jamais décorer.

Plus loin un mur de six mètres de hauts protège le cimetière des plus hautes classes, interdites aux pauvres et en lesquelles les fossoyeurs eux-mêmes ne peuvent pénétrer que la nuit, quand personne n'est là pour les voir. Il est fermé par un gigantesque portail de bronze et d'or, les tombes en pierre et en marbre blanc brillent à la lumière de la lune et probablement à celle du soleil même s'il n'a jamais pu le vérifier. Mais si les tombes des condamnés inspirent une certaine sympathie au fossoyeur, les autres, celles des gens bien nés lui répugnent. D'un geste fluide et témoignant d'une longue habitude,il range sa pelle dans son dos et se détourne de la tombe anonyme qui bientôt se perdra dans la masse.

Son masque l'étouffe et la chaleur le transforme en véritable four. Il vérifie les alentours, méfiant et le retire pour souffler un coup. Le masque colle à sa peau, et l'enlever est vaguement douloureux, mais moins que la sensation du cuir brûlant contre son visage. Le vent vient frôler son visage, rafraîchissant, et ébouriffe gentiment ses cheveux noirs aplatis par la transpiration. Il s'essuie le visage en le frottant avec le bord de sa manche, étalant la crasse qui couvre sa peau d'une pâleur maladive.

Il se laisse tomber au sol, plus qu'il ne s'assoit, le masque de cuir posé dans la poussière. Le soleil est brûlant, presque insupportable, et ses yeux supportent mal la lumière, et ce de plus en plus. Ils ne sont plus habitués au contact direct avec les rayons du soleil. Il plisse les yeux et ramène sa jambe gauche contre lui, mais la droite refuse de se plier: une vieille blessure mal guérie, recommence à s'infecter avec la chaleur qui s'installe et le fait boiter. Impossible à soigner pour lui. Il ferme les yeux et renverse la tête en arrière offrant son visage à la lumière du jour. Elle le réchauffe, le rassure en quelque sorte, et la chaleur atténuée par l'ombre du vieil arbre du cimetière le berce doucement. Bientôt et sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endort.


	4. Chapter 4

L'homme marche droit devant lui d'un pas décidé. Il cherche la tombe du condamné à mort, sans vraiment savoir ou la trouver. Instinctivement, il se dirige vers le seul point de repère sur cette lande qui sert de nécropole: un très vieux saule pleureur dont les longues branches couvertes de feuilles argentées créent une longue traîne touchant le sol, formant un abris végétal et ombragé. Arrivé près du vieil arbre, il stoppe brusquement tout mouvement en croyant voir une forme sombre affalée contre le tronc.

Il s'approche en silence, écarte une poignée de branche et découvre un homme tout de noir vêtu enveloppé dans son long manteau, une silhouette vaguement familière. A côté de lui, un masque de cuir qui semble avoir été jeté au sol et qui a du rouler à deux ou trois mètres pendant son sommeil. Une pelle au manche de bois brillant malgré les taches et la terre qui la maculent semble avoir glissé du harnais qui la retenait, les lanières de sécurité sont détachées. Son propriétaire semble dormir, le visage pale, les yeux cernés et la peau irritée, jusqu'au sang par endroit. Une couche de poussière et de suie recouvre son visage, et à dut contaminer certaines de ses plaies, qui se sont infectées. En s'approchant, il constate une large tâche plus sombre sur le genou droit du dormeur et des brûlures légères sur ses pommettes et ses oreilles. Ses joues et le bord de ses yeux sont d'un rouge soutenu inquiétant et contrastent avec sa peau très claire et ses cheveux noirs charbon que la transpiration à collé sur son front. Son souffle est irrégulier, et son front brûlant de fièvre.

L'homme grimace face à l'état visiblement sérieux dans lequel se trouve l'homme en noir. Rapidement il vérifie les alentours, qui comme toujours sont déserts. Il sort son portable, compose un numéro et en attendant que son contact décroche, il examine la plaie du blessé, qui commence à gémir et à murmurer dans son sommeil. Le téléphone n'en finit plus de sonner, et la blessure à l'air très sérieuse. Suffisamment pour inquiéter Patrick, qui commence à se demander quelles sont les chances de survie du dormeur, quand quelqu'un décroche enfin.

"-Allô, Patrick ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que...

-Désolé Thomas, on n'a pas le temps. La conversation est sécurisée ?

-Bien sûr, dis moi tout.

-J'ai besoin d'un véhicule pour transporter un blessé, et...

-Oh mon dieu, qui est...

-Tu ne le connais pas, s'il-te-plait concentre toi. Il me faut aussi un sac, et que tu préviennes Julien.

-Très bien, où es-tu ?

-Dans le cimetière des condamnés sous le grand saule.

-Mais qu'est ce tu fous là-bas... Attends, je veux pas le savoir... Tu nous ramène qui, il faut que j'alarme la sécurité ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui.

-Quoi, c'est un immigré, un prisonnier évadé...?

-Pire, c'est un fossoyeur."


	5. Chapter 5

Chaleur apaisante, et sensation diffuse de confort et de sécurité. Une odeur agréable de pain grillé vient lui chatouiller les narines. Des voix chuchotent autour de lui, calmes et rassurantes. Il bouge un peu, à moitié réveillé, mais une douleur diffuse à la jambe vient le perturber et il tente d'ouvrir les yeux.

Noir complet. Un sentiment d'angoisse soudaine le prends à la gorge et il reste quelques secondes paralysé, la chaleur devenue piégeuse et effrayante. Sa main cherche à l'aveugle sa pelle et ne la trouve pas. Dans un mouvement désordonné, il se redresse, s'emmêle dans les draps, retombe à moitié, sa main tentant d'arracher le bandage qui couvre ses yeux sans réel résultat. Ses gestes sont lents et faibles, il comprends de suite qu'il a été anesthésié, et l'angoisse se transforme en peur panique. Dans son affolement,il entends à peine les voix autour de lui.

Quelqu'un lui attrape le bras et l'immobilise en lui demandant fermement mais sans agressivité de se calmer. Il s'immobilise totalement,perdu, n'ayant aucune idée du comportement à adopter. La main qui retient son bras le lâche et il entends qu'on glisse une chaise sur le sol et que les autres quittent la pièce. La voix s'élève de nouveau.

« -Ok, je comprends que vous vous sentiez un peu perdu, c'est normal. Je vais juste vérifier vos bandages et vous poser quelques questions d'accord ?

Hochement de tête hésitant.

\- Pas d'inquiétude ok ? On est pas du gouvernement,vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Dites -moi comment vous vous sentez.

-...bien.

-Et en vrai ?

-...

-S'il-vous-plait, j'ai pas tout mon temps et c'est moi qui vous ai soigné, donc si vous pouviez éviter de mentir.

-...J'ai mal à la jambe.

-On avance. Bon pour les bandages c'est bon, mais il ne faut y toucher, d'accord ?

-...

-Oui ?

-... Est-ce que je vais devenir aveugle ?

-Non, il faut juste reposer vos yeux, on vous enlèvera le bandage dans deux jours. En revanche, j'aimerais vous parler de votre blessure à la jambe. Depuis combien de temps elle est dans cet état ?

-... Je sais pas.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant. Une balle dans la jambe ça se remarque quand même.

-Je sais pas. »

L'homme soupire et se lève. Il ne le voit pas mais il sent sa déception, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Il lui est reconnaissant de l'avoir soigné, mais il n'arrive pas à arrêter d'être méfiant et s'en veut beaucoup.

« -... Je voulais vous dire que, enfin vous remercier.

Il peut presque imaginer le léger sourire de son interlocuteur quand il lui répond :

-C'est rien, c'est mon rôle ici. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous voulez, c'est ce que tout le monde fait ici. Je m'appelle Julien.

-Merci Julien. »

La porte se referme et il se rendors doucement.


	6. Chapter 6

Le fossoyeur est assis sur le lit, immobile et raide, mal à l'aise. Ça le fait un peu sourire par empathie. Il se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence et s'assoit à côté de lui. L'homme s'agite, et se tourne dans sa direction, et le bandage qui cache ses yeux semble le regarder, comme si le blessé voyait à travers. L'idée le fit sourire.

"-Salut.

-Bonjour.

Il a la voix un peu cassée et hésitante, et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cet homme n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps. Ça l'attriste un peu et lui pose des centaines de questions, qu'il repousse à plus tard.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois en meilleure forme, tu as l'air de bien guérir. Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ?

L'homme hoche la tête en signe de négation. Il a l'air encore sous le coup des sédatifs.

-Je peux te demander de faire de même ?

-Oui, aucun problème.

-Je vois. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je suis le fossoyeur.

-Ton prénom, je ne peux pas t'appeler "fossoyeur"...

-...

-Je suis Patrick Baud, mais ici tout le monde m'appelle Patrick, ou Axolot.

Haussement de sourcil du "fossoyeur", il a réussit à capter son attention.

-Axolot ?C'est un dérivé du nom de l'animal ?

-Oui, c'est un pseudonyme.

-Pour quelle raison tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un pseudonyme ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de demander.

-Quelle est l'utilité d'un pseudo selon toi ?

-De ne pas être reconnu.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas vouloir être reconnu dans ce cas ?

-... Pour protéger sa vie privée, pour cacher son identité, ils y a beaucoup de raisons possibles...

-Dans mon cas, la seconde est plus proche de la vérité.

-...?...Vous êtes des révolutionnaires.

-Exact.

-Pourquoi m'avoir dit ton vrai nom ? Je pourrai te dénoncer ou même être torturé et donner vos noms.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois un collabo. Et ta vie est une torture, je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui seraient capables de supporter la moitié de ce que ton statut implique. Sans parler du fait que tu es surement la seule personne capable de tenir une semaine avec une blessure par balle infectée.

-Donc vous êtes vraiment des révolutionnaires.

Il soupire et secoue la tête, indécis. Il a l'air un peu incrédule, mais ce n'est pas étonnant, il n'a probablement jamais entendu parler d'eux.

-François.

-Pardon ?

-Je m'appelle François.

-Enchanté François. Je te ferais visiter le coin et je te présenterai les autres quand Julien t'enlèvera le bandage, ok ?

-D'accord... Juste, où est Pupuce ?

-Pardon ?

-Ma pelle.

-Elle est dans la pièce d'a côté, tu en as besoin ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas je te la ramène.

-Merci pour tout

-Pas de problème. Tu fais partie du groupe maintenant."

Il lui répondit d'un simple sourire, un peu de travers mais plein d'espoir.


	7. Chapter 7

Le médecin observait de loin l'homme en noir. Celui-ci s'était rapidement remis de ses blessures même si il boitait encore un peu. A sa grande surprise il s'était très bien intégré au groupe et avait réussi à obtenir la confiance de ses membres très vite. C'était un homme cultivé et intelligent, dieu seul sait comment il avait pu réussir à s'instruire. Il avait des côtés terriblement enfantins, une sorte d'ignorance et de naïveté qui se manifestait dans son interaction avec les autres et une grande curiosité de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait tenu à garder sa pelle malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui servait plus. Il ne la laissait jamais bien loin de lui, de façon à toujours la voir, ce que le médecin ne comprenait pas. En effet, il semblait porter un attachement étrange à celle-ci. Mais ça restait une étrangeté discrète dans leur groupe hétéroclite.

Les autres semblaient beaucoup l'apprécier, et venaient même lui parler de problèmes personnels, ou lui demander conseil. En quelques jours, il était devenu un membre à part entière de l'organisation, en partie parce que c'était Patrick qui l'avait amené et que Thomas l'aimait beaucoup, mais aussi grâce à une sorte d'aura tranquille qu'il dégageait.

Les autres envisageaient même de l'intégrer à la partie active de l'organisation, la seule chose qui les faisait encore hésiter était sa jambe infirme qui l'empêcherai de courir. Pour sa part il ne voulait pas qu'il sorte parce qu'il semblait encore fragile autant physiquement que mentalement. De plus, même si il ne voulait pas se prononcer trop tôt, il doutait que son genou reprenne correctement du service un jour.

En revanche il pouvait toujours se rendre utile sans aller directement sur le terrain. Il pensait à un projet dont les frères Descraques lui avaient parlé, qui si il se réalisait pouvait intéresser le fossoyeur, qui s'était révélé être un cinéphile passionné. Il en parlerai avec eux quand ils seraient de retour.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Thomas ? Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne fais rien pourquoi ?

-Tu te poses des questions sur François ?

-... Ouai.

-Par rapport à quoi ?

-Beaucoup de choses, soupira-t-il.

-Quelques chose qui te préoccupe en particulier ? Sa santé ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Tu me sors tes dons de voyance ? ricana-t-il.

-J'essaie, lui répondit son interlocuteur avec un petit de sourire.

-Ce n'est qu'une des questions que je me pose, mais sa santé m'inquiète. Sa peau à bien cicatrisé, mais j'ai peur que son genou ne soit trop abîmé. Et même si je n'ai pas de preuves il souffre encore un peu de malnutrition et j'ai peur qu'il ait des difficultés respiratoires même si il le cache bien.

-Je vois...

-Sinon, tu sais ou sont les Descraques et leur troupe ?

-Ils ont envoyé un message ce matin ils vont pas tarder à arriver, je pense. Une semaine peut-être...

-J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas de problèmes sur la route... Dit-il sans pouvoir se débarrasser d'un étrange sentiment d'oppression.


	8. Chapter 8

La nuit tombe lentement sur la ville protégeant les clandestins qui s'y introduisent du regard des soldats et des caméras. Cinq personnes qui se glissent en silence dans les rues, chargés de lourds sacs sombres. Le petit groupe presse le pas et disparaît dans une ruelle. Quelques instants plus tard ils resurgissent par une porte dérobé, et continuent leur chemin en évitant au maximum les patrouilles.

Ils resurgissent à l'intérieur de l'appartement à l'aspect délaissé qui sert de QG, essoufflés et à bout de forces, couverts de blessures. Le plus fort d'entre eux soutient un de ses camarades qui boite et grimace de douleur. Il est minuit passé mais c'est l'heure ou le groupe est le plus actif. Aussi dès qu'ils passent l'entrée tout ceux qui peuvent aider s'approchent, les autres leur laissent de la place et vont faire à manger, préparer des lits pour les nouveaux arrivants. Tous les membres du groupe portent de grands sacs et des rouleaux entiers de câbles électriques.

On s'agitent autour d'eux, s'inquiète, on emmène les blessés dans la salle aménagée en infirmerie. Le matériel est récupéré, et on va soigneusement le ranger en lieu sur, et on attends les instructions. Thomas arrive en courant, et prenant à peine le temps de les saluer il leur demande un compte rendu de la situation et comment vont les blessés, toujours paniqué malgré la fréquence des groupes qui reviennent blessés.

Celui qui semble être le chef d'équipe, un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs et à l'expression étrangement neutre prends la parole pour calmer Thomas et l'informer des problèmes rencontrés en route. Il a une façon de parler très étrange un peu comme si il découpait chacun de ses mots.

"-Julien a été blessé à la sortie de la ville où on devait aller. On a récupéré le matos comme prévu, mais à la sortie on a été repérés à cause de la camionnette. On a réussit à se barrer, le groupe de panda a fait diversion. Mais on sait pas comment ils vont, et on a eu des blessés. Julien a pris une balle entre les cotes. Elle est ressortie mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il arrivait pas à courir. Ca nous a un peu ralenti, pas de beaucoup. Slim a aussi été touché à la tête par un projectile. Je pense que c'est une pierre qui a été projetée par une grenade, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir subi de trauma. On a perdu Raph et Justine dans la bataille, ils sont partis dans une autre direction, on sait pas où ils sont maintenant.

Thomas fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, puis se tournant il s'adressa à tous les membres présents :

-On envoie les équipes de recherche habituelles. Soyez prudents. Les gars, allez vous reposer, vous avez fait du bon travail, on va pouvoir commencer dès que vous serez en forme."


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick fut le premier à réagir, formant les deux équipes habituelles et donnant des zones de recherche à la première. Nyo tint à faire partie du premier groupe malgré les objections des autres. Le jeune homme était vraiment enthousiaste mais ne semblait pas prendre en compte sa propre sécurité.Même si son énergie et son optimisme faisait plaisir à voir, si il était exécuté il ne leur serait d'aucune aide. Il soupira mais ne dit rien, le dessinateur refusait d'écouter qui que ce soit.

Le fossoyeur avait proposé son aide au groupe, aide acceptée avec reconnaissance. Il connaissait parfaitement les rues et les endroits ou les deux fugitifs pouvaient se cacher en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher. De plus son statut éloignant les autres, ils pourraient poursuivre leurs recherches sans être inquiétés.

A l'opposé, l'autre François semblait soucieux, et même si c'était dur à dire, encore plus inexpressif que d'habitude. Quand tout le monde s'était remis à travailler, il avait envoyé son groupe se coucher et s'était assuré de l'état de santé des blessés. Depuis il était assis sur un canapé et réfléchissait, Thomas lui ayant interdit de sortir sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester. Interdit d'agir, il restait la à réfléchir et à imaginer tout les scénario possibles.

Le premier groupe commença à partir, disparaissant presque sans bruit dans le noir, sans regarder en arrière. Ils allaient très sûrement commencer par explorer les quartiers sud-est, ceux par lesquels étaient arrivés le reste du groupe Descraques. Mais les chances que les deux fugitifs aient réussi à passer par là étaient très faibles. En réalité, ils étaient probablement passés à l'opposé pour ne pas attirer l'attention et ne pas les mettre en danger.

Quand à son groupe, ils étaient déjà en mouvement, devant les ordinateurs à essayer de glaner des informations et à envoyer des avis de recherches aux internautes qui essayaient de leur mieux de les soutenir. Le gouvernement actuel avait en effet sous estimé l'outil de communication qu'étais internet, et ne le surveillait donc que superficiellement leur offrant une grande liberté. Il suffisait de coder légèrement les messages pour qu'ils ne soient pas repérés. Accrochés au pouvoir et à leurs richesses, ils ne semblaient pas apercevoir qu'autour le monde était vaste et que d'autre gens vivaient autour, près à les détruire si il le fallait. Du moins ils semblaient tout ignorer des technologies domotiques, qui sans les passionnés auraient régressé par manque de budget. Tout l'argent avait été redirigé dans l'économie de guerre et dans le développement d'armes, allant du fusil d'assaut qu'utilisait la milice, aux armes de destruction massive. C'est ce développement qui avait poussé l'organisation à se tapir dans l'ombre et à tenter d'agir contre le gouvernement, renonçant à leur faire entendre raison.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Raph et Justine soient à l'abri.


	10. Chapter 10

Nyo sortit d'une énième ruelle sombre, découragé. Pas de traces du passage des disparus. La ville était vaste, les chances de les retrouver très faibles. Et plus on attendait, plus la milice risquait de les retrouver avant eux.

Pourquoi les seuls à s'être paumés devaient être les acteurs ? Personne ne connaissais le visage de François, mais son frère et Justine étais connus dans toute la ville, voir tout le pays. S'ils mettaient ne serait-ce qu'un pied dehors de jour, on pouvait directement les chercher en prison, s'ils n'étaient pas exécutés à vue.

Sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche , il le sortit en espérant des nouvelles. Son espoir fut récompensé, on avait retrouvé Justine.

Il avertit les autres membres du groupe et cinq personnes le suivirent tandis qu'ils se dirigeait en trottant vers l'établissement ou l'actrice s'était réfugiée. Un escalier descendant sous terre, et aucune indication sur la vieille porte de bois massif, si ce n'est un avertissement avec les règles du lieu. Il toqua cinq coup avant d'entrer, et la porte fut refermée aussitôt que le groupe fut à l'intérieur. La lumière tamisée et l'odeur d'alcool mêlée au vieux bois les frappa d'entrée, autant que l'agitation du lieu malgré le fait que le bar ne soit pas signalé.

Un homme à l'air affairé et passablement agacé s'avança à leur rencontre, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnu Nyo.

"-Alors, tu reviens déjà ? Ta cuite d'hier ne t'as pas suffit ? dit-il avec un léger accent et un ton rieur, esquivant habilement une bouteille sans même la regarder.

-REFLEXE !

Indifférent ou presque aux rires qui résonnaient derrière lui, le dessinateur salua le propriétaire du bar souterrain à son tour avant de chasser la question d'un mouvement de main.

-On est pas là pour ça Buscaron. On cherche Justine.

-Elle est au fond, avec Antoine. Si tu veux lui parler dépêche-toi, elle va bientôt rouler sous la table."

Ils se précipitèrent donc au fond du choix de Buscaron, et entendirent le rire sonore des deux camarades de beuverie avant même de les voir, et ce malgré l'ambiance survoltée de la salle. A moitiés cachés par des gens qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens et des projectiles plus ou moins dangereux qui traversaient la salle, stagnaient les deux ivrognes. Un homme aux touffe cheveux bruns en désordre, Antoine. Et en face de lui Justine, la joue collée à la table, une pinte à moitié vide dans la main et ses longs cheveux roux ébouriffés.

En les voyant arriver elle se redressa l'air hagard, faisant se retourner Antoine qui avait les lunettes de travers et un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air complètement ivre.

"-Ça fait un moment qu'on te cherche, tu vas bien ? Ou est Raph, il est pas avec toi ?

Elle s'effondra de nouveau sur la table avec un long gémissement.


	11. Chapter 11

"-On sait où il est ?

-Prison de l'est, sous la surveillance d'une dizaines de soldats. Pas de fenêtres, une seule porte en plein milieu de la garnison. Impossible à atteindre.

-Merde...

-Ils veulent en faire un exemple, prononça Patrick appuyé sur la table en observant le plan. Ils veulent le torturer sur la grande place avant de l'exécuter. Pour mater la rébellion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire... Ça va être bourré de soldats.

Thomas restait silencieux, planté derrière son écran le casque vissé sur les oreilles et l'air sombre. Des heures qu'ils cherchaient la position de Raphaël Descraques, et maintenant que l'information leur était parvenue, ils ne pouvaient toujours rien faire. Son frère s'était finalement endormi, épuisé, et personne n'avait osé le réveiller pour lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle.

Les yeux étaient cernés, et même les tasses de café qui traînaient un peu partout ne semblaient pas être capable de les tirer de la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient tous tombés. Dans un coin de la pièce, Justine et deux de ses amis, Mathieu et Florent, qui n'avaient été que légèrement blessés, discutaient à voix basse. Autour les autres restaient mutiques, réagissant à peine lorsque quelqu'un parlait.

-On peut pas l'abandonner comme ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?! Tu vas aller le chercher avec tes pouvoirs magiques ?!

-Non, mais...

-Si t'as pas de solution, alors ça sert à rien de parler !

Alors que la salle commençait à s'échauffer, toutes les personnes présentes prêtes à se battre, une voix autoritaire les coupa dans leur élan:

-Du calme ! Fermez tous vos gueules!

-Fab ? s'étonna Thomas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas une bonne idée, si on te vois à proximité, tu va griller ta couverture.

-Je sais. Je suis venu voir comment ça allait, par rapport à Raph.

-Mal. On sait pas quoi faire.

-Je vois ça. gronda-t-il en jetant un regard aux fautifs. Comment c'est arrivé ? s'enquit-il en s'adressant à la rousse.

Justine se leva, la tête basse, refoulant un l'alcool et pas très droite sur ses pompes. Elle prit néanmoins la parole d'une voix assurée:

-On a été séparés du reste du groupe, du coup on a volé une bagnole. On l'a abandonnée à environ cinq kilomètres de la porte nord et on a contourné pour passer par la porte nord-ouest.

-C'est à l'opposée d'ici...

-On voulait pas attirer l'attention. Et on plutôt bien réussi. On s'était planqués dans une maison abandonnée le temps que Raph soigne sa jambe, il avait reçu un débris qui lui était rentré dans la cuisse. Il boitait beaucoup, je crois que la blessure était profonde. Mais je pourrais pas en jurer, il faisait trop sombre. On était crevés, et on se croyait en sécurité à l'intérieur... Après tout est confus. Raph m'a réveillée, il m'a dit de m'enfuir. J'ai voulu l'aider à marcher, mais il m'a envoyé bouler, j'ai erré un peu dans la ville avant de me réfugier chez Buscaron. Et maintenant je suis là."


	12. Chapter 12

Toute la salle restait silencieuse, personne n'osant prendre la parole. Les visages blancs crayeux et les traits tirés, chacun tenter d'assimiler ce que Justine venait de dire. Beaucoup restaient inertes, incapables de réagir et décourageaient. Antoine qui les avait accompagnés, semblait avoir complètement dessoûlé et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, tentant de trouver une solution.

La rousse se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en lâchant un soupir, l'air épuisée. Dans le fond des murmures commençaient à monter, et c'est Nyo qui mit un mot sur ce que les autres commençaient à soupçonner.

"-En gros, vous avez étés balancés.

-Peut-être, je sais pas..."

Aussitôt chacun réagit, murmures inquiets, incompréhension et cris de rage se mêlant dans un immense brouhaha ou il devenait impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit. De petits groupes formés par les équipes habituelles se séparaient pour parler entre eux sans écouter leurs voisins.

A nouveau ce fut une voix seule qui les arrêta tous. Lourde de fatigue et de sommeil, mais ferme. Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers François qui se tenait à la chambranle de la porte, les yeux plissés et les cheveux en désordre. Il s'avança au centre de la salle, avant de faire un tour sur lui-même en fixant toutes les personnes présentes dans les yeux.

"-C'est comme ça que vous pensez agir ? En hurlant comme des bêtes et en gesticulant dans tous les sens ? Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous contrôler, alors partez.

Ils baissèrent la tête, honteux.

-Il faut rester unis, si vous ne pouvez pas l'être, alors ça ne sert à rien de venir. Rentrez chez vous, faites ce que vous voulez, mais seuls. C'est clair ? Bien. Il faut définir vos priorités, et une démarche à suivre. Je vous écoute.

-En fait...

-Raph a...

-Ils l'ont eu, je suis au courant. D'ailleurs le quartier tout entier serait au courant si on n'était pas au sous-sol.

-Il faut aller l'aider.

-Comment compte tu procéder ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Très bien. Selon vous, à quel moment la garde sera la plus facile à passer et à fuir en sachant que Raph ne peut pas courir ?

-...

-Pendant la torture publique, on connaît mieux les rues qu'eux... Mais c'est risqué, ils ont des fusils d'assaut...

-Je vois... Comment éviter les armes...

-J'ai une solution.

Resté silencieux jusque là, le fossoyeur sortit de l'ombre et s'avança pour s'exprimer à son tour, sa pelle attachée dans le dos.

-Mais elle est très risquée pour votre frère.

Le réalisateur s'immobilisa devant son homonyme, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Excusez moi, vous êtes ?

-Je m'appelle François Theurel. J'étais fossoyeur jusqu'à peu. A présent je vis ici, j'aide comme je peux.

-Un fils de la mort... murmura-t-il, l'intérêt se peignant sur son visage malgré lui . Et quel plan proposez-vous ?

-En faire mon remplaçant."


	13. Chapter 13

"-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-C'est une sorte de cérémonie. Les fossoyeurs choisissent leur successeur, puisque que personne ne nous succède. On choisit des enfants pour qu'ils vivent plus longtemps et aient plus de temps pour apprendre le métier, mais il arrive que ce soit des adultes.

-Et en quoi est-ce dangereux pour mon frère ?

-Il sera considéré comme un fossoyeur, et traité comme tel. Il ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière, il aura toujours l'ombre de la mort derrière son dos, les autres se retournerons sur son passage plein de craintes, au point qu'il devra se cacher le jour. Ce n'est pas une décision qu'on peut prendre à la légère.

-Il ne peut déjà plus sortir de jour, et aucun d'entre nous ne le rejettera pour ça. Si une simple étiquette peut le sauver alors j'en prends la responsabilité. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que les soldats ne vont pas tirer à vue ?

-Pas sur un fils de la mort, lâcha-t-il, un sourire de travers étirant ses lèvres.

-Ils ne te laisserons pas l'emmener, c'est un exemple. Ils ne peuvent pas.

-Ils n'auront pas le choix. Tu sous-estime la peur que provoque les représentants de la mort chez ceux qui ont des choses à se reprocher.

-Et si ils n'y a rien ?

-On a toujours quelque chose à se reprocher. Et ceux qui ont pêché craignent que la Mort les emmène sans pouvoir obtenir le salut. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit.

-Alors vous répandez vraiment la mort ? demanda le réalisateur, moqueur.

-C'était le cas autrefois, quand mes prédécesseurs enterraient les victimes de la peste noire. Aujourd'hui la peste à disparue et nous ne transmettons plus de maladies pour autant que je sache, mais la peur subsiste dans les esprits. Et ils savent que s'ils me tuent, je pourrirai là ou je suis tombé.

-Tu es sûr de ton coup ?

-Oui.

-Alors je te fais confiance, sauve mon petit frère.

Il se détourna pour regarder Thomas et sans transition, lui demanda:

-Ils ont étés dénoncés ?

-Je ne sais pas... C'est possible mais...

-Je te demande ton avis.

-...C'est l'explication la plus probable... hésita-t-il.

-Alors on peut pas rester ici. Il faut qu'on trouve une nouvelle planque.

-Je m'en charge.

-En attendant il faut qu'on dégage, gronda Nyo.

-De toute façon, on ne peut pas agir maintenant. Il faut faire disparaître le matériel, ceux qui peuvent en emportent, trancha Thomas. Rentrez tous chez vous, on fera passer le message par le groupe de Fab comme d'habitude. Soyez prudent."

Aussitôt ils se séparèrent, décrochant les posters, emportant les ordinateurs et les câbles, vidant les placards. Une demi-heure plus tard le bâtiment semblait abandonné. Thomas fut le dernier à parti, jetant un dernier regard sur les bureaux avant de disparaître dans la nuit à la suite des autres.


	14. Chapter 14

Trébuchant et poussé de tout les côtés, Raph n'en menait pas large. Il ne voyait rien et aurait été incapable de dire ou il se trouvait, un lourd bandeau noir camouflant ses yeux.

Il entendait des bruits de bottes tout autour de lui, sentait les odeurs de gaz d'échappement et du bitume mouillé, mais malgré tout ces indices il n'arrivait pas à se repérer et trébuchait sans cesse. Affaibli par la captivité, il tenait à peine debout et une migraine lui compressait le crane. Il tomba, s'écorchant un genou, qui se mit à saigner sans s'arrêter. Il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le col et qu'on le relevait.

Suffoquant et épuisé il percuta de plein fouet une marche et s'écroula, ses jambes ayant abandonné la partie. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol de bois rugueux qui lui écorchait la joue, s'attendant aux coups, mais ils ne virent pas. Autour de lui une clameur commençait à monter, et sans encore en voir l'origine il se sentit soudain oppressé. Une main lui agrippa les cheveux et lui releva la tête d'un coup. Des centaines de voix hurlèrent en même temps, sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Le bandeau fut arraché de son visage, et la lumière le frappa de plein fouet. Aveuglé, il plissa les yeux.

Rouge, tout était rouge autour. Les cris assourdissants le rendaient presque sourd, il n'arrivait pas à entendre les questions que lui posait le militaire hurlant qui se tenait derrière lui. Un goût de cuivre envahissait sa bouche, sa lèvre inférieure s'était ouverte.

Un vent frais vint ébouriffer ses cheveux un instant et il releva la tête. Un mouvement derrière la foule attira son regard. Un homme courait, décoiffé et les yeux fous, l'air paniqué. Son hurlement hystérique fit retourner la foule malgré l'excitation qui semblait l'empêcher de se détourner de l'estrade couverte de sang.

"-UN MONSTRE ! UN... UN... FOSSO...YEUR !"

La foule devint tout à fait silencieuse, et un claquement régulier se fit entendre, d'abord lointain puis de plus en plus proche. Une silhouette immense surgit au loin et la foule se sépara en deux. Se rapprochant, l'ombre devint un énorme animal au poil noir et brillant sur lequel était monté un homme enveloppé dans un grand manteau noir, le visage caché par un masque.

"-Qu'est ce c'est que cette chose ?!" cria le militaire en reculant.

Raph fixait l'animal, fasciné avant de murmurer d'une petite voix "un cheval..." sans vraiment y croire.

Cependant le cavalier avançait toujours et en quelques secondes, la bête fut en bas de l'estrade, se hissant dessus sur l'ordre silencieux de son maître. Il s'avança jusqu'à Raph et se pencha pour l'attraper par sa veste. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre un "faites moi confiance" avant de se retrouver soulevé et projeté sur le dos de la bête.


	15. Chapter 15

Il sentait la main gantée du fossoyeur qui le maintenait sur le dos de l'animal piaffant d'impatience. Ses pattes frappaient le sol, et il semblait danser sur place, nerveux. Raph se redressa pour se retourner et croisa les yeux gris du cavalier qui lui fit signe de s'accrocher, et claqua la langue.

Aussitôt le cheval sembla se ramasser sur lui même ses muscles roulant sous sa peau puis s'élança droit devant lui les oreilles pointées en avant. Il fit deux foulées, puis sauta au milieu de la foule d'un bond formidable, renversant les spectateurs médusés sans s'arrêter. Il traversa la place et l'artère principale en quelques secondes.

Il entendait la respiration bruyante de l'animal, et manquait de tomber à chaque pas, les mains emmêlées dans la crinière. Seul le bras du fossoyeur qui faisait une sorte de barrière à sa gauche le tenait sur le dos de la bête qui allait à toute vitesse. La première frayeur passée, il regarda le sol défiler sous ses pieds au rythme des sabots. Dans la fraîcheur du matin, la chaleur dégagée par la bête créait de la fumée.

"-Ou est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?" cria-t-il pour tenter de se faire entendre.

"-Dehors."

La porte est apparaissait au loin. Sous une sollicitation de son cavalier, l'animal accéléra encore. Ils passèrent en flèche sous la porte, dont les battants avaient été défoncés. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt qui bordait la ville. Au bout de cinq minutes, le fossoyeur fit ralentir l'animal jusqu'à un pas tranquille, le laissant souffler.

Mal à l'aise, Raphaël hésita quelques minutes à engager la conversation, avant de se retourner.

"-Alors les chevaux existent encore ?

L'homme masqué lui adressa un regard étonné, avant d'éclater de rire. Il enleva son masque, révélant ses cheveux noir ébouriffés par la course; ses yeux gris brillaient sous le coup de l'adrénaline, et un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

"-Bien sûr, le monde ne se limite pas aux villes ! Tu as déjà circulé à l'extérieur non ?

-Jamais en plein jour... Et il n'y avait rien de vivant là où on passe, pour en pas être remarqués on doit escalader la muraille.

-Et vous ne pensez pas à passer par la forêt ?

-... C'est pas dangereux ?

Et le fossoyeur rit de plus belle, faisant trotter le cheval sensible à l'humeur joyeuse de son cavalier.

-Il faut pas croire tout ce que disent les gens, tu es encore jeune, ne te laisse pas influencer par de fausses rumeurs. La plupart des animaux qui vivent ici sont inoffensifs, et le peu de prédateurs ne touchent pas aux humains.

Le regard brillant de curiosité de l'acteur l'attendrit et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux qu'il avait déjà en désordre.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Dans une maison, à environ deux kilomètres au sud-est d'ici.

-Une maison dans les bois ?

-Oui, on nous y attend."


	16. Chapter 16

Les autres aidèrent Raph à descendre de cheval. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il sentit la fatigue lui retomber dessus et vacilla quelques secondes avant de basculer. Il vit le sol se rapprocher et ferma les yeux, mais cette fois quelqu'un le rattrapa. Deux bras qui le soutenait et le serrait de toute leurs forces. Son frère.

"-Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour."

Le fossoyeur les regarda s'éloigner et talonna le cheval qui s'ébroua mais obéit. Le vent soufflait doucement et le soleil brillait de plein feu, rendant l'ombre dentelée des feuilles agréables. Bercé par le pas de l'animal et la douceur de l'air, il aurait presque put s'endormir, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Thomas et les autres avaient réussit à installer les ordis, et cherchaient à obtenir une putain de connexion internet, comme le disait si bien Antoine. Comme ils l'avaient anticipé, les anciens bureaux avaient étés fouillés et détruits.

Sous lui le cheval fit un écart qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il lui flatta l'encolure pour l'apaiser en cherchant du regard ce qui avait pu l'effrayer. Une cinquantaines de mètres plus loin, un petit étang brillait au soleil entouré de grands arbres qui lui étaient inconnus et d'herbes folles. Un homme était accroupi au bord.

Le cheval renâcla et refusa d'avancer d'avantage, forçant son cavalier à descendre. Celui-ci retomba souplement sur ses pieds, tirant sa monture par la bride.

"-Patrick ?"

L'interpellé se retourna et lui fit signe d'approcher avec un sourire, ce qu'il fit prudemment. Le soleil qui faisait briller l'eau l'éblouit un instant et il plissa les yeux pour scruter la surface. Il put distinguer des pierres blanches, comme des diamants, qui renvoyaient les rayons du soleil à travers l'eau claire. Des algues multicolores ondulaient paresseusement, cachant d'étranges petits poissons dorés qui s'enfuirent quand le fossoyeur se pencha. Juste à la surface devant eux, deux petites créatures roses nageaient en rond, semblant les observer.

"-C'est un étang salé, en pleine forêt... murmura Patrick à sa droite. Je ne savais pas que ça existait ici...

Il plongea la main dans l'eau et les axolotl s'approchèrent, se posant dessus.

-C'est magnifique... J'aimerai que les gens sachent que ça existe, qu'il y a autre chose dehors...

-Ils le sauront un jour. On leur montrera.

-Oui..."

Soudain, François se redressa, en alerte. Son ami sortit sa main de l'eau à regret, inquiété par sa réaction.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On doit partir. Monte."

Il était déjà en selle et le hissa derrière lui. Le cheval piétinai nerveux, et le double poids sur son dos le fit bondir en avant. Et si le fossoyeur, inquiet, se penchait en avant espérant gagner en vitesse, Patrick se contenta de soupirer et de resserrer sa prise sur le manteau de l'homme en noir, l'air épuisé.


	17. Chapter 17

"-Putain, comment ils nous on retrouvés ?!"

Tous les originaux couraient paniqués. Cinq unités de la milice étaient postées à l'extérieur. Ils avaient ouvert le feu, à vue. Personne ne les avait vus arriver. Pas avant la salve de balles. Impossible de sortir.

Maintenant, ils tentaient de s'organiser pour s'enfuir sans perdre personne. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, et la panique commençait à l'emporter sur la cohésion du groupe. Le fossoyeur jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Les militaires ne semblaient pas avoir pris la peine de s'armer plus que d'habitude, persuadés de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Un grimace apparut son visage, il hésitait encore à imposer de se battre aux autres, ils n'étaient pas prêts. Une nouvelle fusillade le convainquit de donner une offensive. S'ils voulaient rester en vie, ils allait falloir se battre. Avec des armes réelles cette fois.

Il se retourna et dût crier pour se faire entendre. Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement, malgré l'inquiétude qui semblait les paralyser. Au sous-sol étaient entreposés des armes et des gilets pare-balles, ils allaient en avoir besoin.

C'est Thomas qui l'interrompu, un mélange de crainte et de colère dans la voix :

"-Tu veux qu'on les tue ?

-C'est exact, répondit froidement François.

-Si on tire, on vaudra pas mieux qu'eux.

-Si on ne tire pas, on est tous mort. Je comprend tes doutes Thomas, mais l'heure n'est pas aux scrupules. On ne se bat pas contre les méchants en sachant qu'on va gagner à la fin parce qu'on est gentils. C'est une dictature, et nous sommes face à des individus armés qui n'hésiterons pas un seul instant à tirer. C'est eux ou nous.

Thomas ne répondit pas et enfila un gilet en silence. Le fossoyeur lui serra l'épaule quelques secondes pour tenter de le rassurer et alla aider ceux qui avaient du mal à s'équiper.

"-Je suppose que vous avez tous suivi l'entraînement militaire obligatoire ? Sauf peut-être les plus vieux... Quelqu'un de plus de 70 ans ici ?

-Y'a Boulet !

Des rires nerveux parcoururent la salle.

-D'accord, postez-vous aux fenêtres. Surtout, restez à couvert. On n'a pas a fait poser de volets en acier, mais les murs résisteront aux explosifs et aux balles. Alors visez bien et soyez rapides. Dispersion."

Patrick s'approcha, un automatique à la main, l'air curieux.

"-Comment savais-tu qu'il y avait ces armes en bas ?

-Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à essayer de faire de la résistance , tu sais. En soixante cinq ans, on a eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, de vouloir se battre.

-... Ils sont morts.

-Oui, j''avais dix ans. Je les ai regardés mourir et je les ai enterrés.

-On va finir pareil, pas vrai ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas..."


	18. Chapter 18

Les rafales des armes automatiques le rendaient presque sourd. Du moins, il en avait l'impression, le son se répercutait dans sa tête. Les mains tremblantes il n'arrivait pas à tenir son arme droite. Il avait peur, terriblement peur, il n'osait plus passer la tête devant la fenêtre, effrayé par les balles qui ricochaient contre le mur.

Il regarda autour de lui. Tous étaient concentrés, alternant les tirs, alors que lui arrivait à peine à bouger, caché derrière son mur. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

"-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je... je sais pas tirer.

-Comment ça ? T'as pas fait ton service ?

-Non... J'étais trop jeune, et après on a du se cacher...

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu quand j'ai demandé si vous saviez vous servir d'une arme ?

-...

-Je vois, peut importe. Redresse ton arme. A la fenêtre, pendant qu'ils ne regardent pas, vite. Choisi ta cible. Vise bien. Tire."

Il pressa la gâchette et le coup parti droit devant, le recul absorbé par la main qui le maintenait à l'épaule. La balle atteignit sa cible la faisant reculer de quelques pas et le corps s'écroula au sol, non sans pousser un long cri d'agonie.

Le souffle court, il n'arrivait plus à détacher les yeux du corps qui avait pris l'aspect d'une poupée désarticulée sans visage, une tache rouge s'étalant doucement sur le ventre. Il avait mal au cœur, une vague envie de vomir le prenait aux tripes.

"-Courage. Je reste avec toi, il ne t'arrivera rien."

Il vit le fossoyeur alla se poster de l'autre côté de la fenêtre un revolver automatique serré dans une main, son éternelle pelle dans l'autre.

Il s'avança rapidement, comme il venait de l'apprendre. Le coup parti, mais inconsciemment, il décala la main au dernier moment, ratant le solda qui releva la tête. Il le vit se redresser et pointer le canon vers lui, comme au ralenti, incapable de réagir.

D'un coup, un mur gris surgit devant son visage et un choc métallique envahi ses oreilles. Le mur se baissa, aussitôt remplacé par le dos couvert d'un manteau noir du fossoyeur. Deux coup de revolver, deux morts. L'homme se retourna en reculant vers le mur, le poussant de sa pelle. A peine à l'abri, une dizaine de balles virent éclater sur le mur avec des claquements secs.

"-Réveille-toi ! On n'est pas allés te chercher pour que tu meures comme un idiot !

-Désolé...

-Peu importe. Mais si tu ne supporte pas le sang, alors reste en arrière, ne te met pas en danger inutilement."

Raph baissa la tête, serrant l'arme contre lui en fermant les yeux. Soudain, il se décolla du mur, passa les bras à travers la vitre et tira. Un soldat tomba. Le fossoyeur le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire puis eut un sourire triste avant de s'éclipser.


	19. Chapter 19

On avait réussi à rassembler les blessés dans une grande pièce, au fond du bâtiment. Le groupe faisait peine à voir, une trentaines de blessés sur quarante personnes accumulant coupures, traumas, fractures... Tout au fond, un peu à l'écart on avait étendu Nyo, brûlant de fièvre, la main arrachée par une balle expérimentale. La plupart des gens présents étaient dans l'incapacité de bouger, incapables de se défendre.

Thomas faisait les cent pas, un bras en écharpe serré contre lui La petite dizaine de personnes encore indemne tournait en rond nerveusement, sans savoir quoi faire. Une ambiance lourde de colère et de peur retenue semblait somnoler dans la pièce, attendant son heure.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Thomas se tourna vers celui qui avait posé la question, une grimace de stress lui donnant une expression névrosée:

-Pardon ?

-... Ce que je veux dire...

-Tu veux dire quoi ?

-Et bien, par rapport aux...

-Accouche Berno !

-Pour les cadavres dehors on fait quoi ?"

Le géographe fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'une fenêtre en boitillant, essayant d'éviter les éclats de verre. Les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol lui étaient totalement sortis de la tête. Comment faire ? Ils allaient finir par attirer l'attention même ici; et le soleil avait rejoint la partie, la chaleur commençait à monter. Les cadavres se mettaient à dégager une immonde odeur qui entrait dans les narines et envahissait la gorge, laissant un goût de pourriture sur la langue.

Il revint sur ses pas et se remit à tourner en rond, nerveux et inquiet.

"-Je sais pas... pas du tout... Oh mon dieu...

-On s'en occupe.

-Hein ?

-On va les enterrer."

Le fossoyeur s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il se mit à la recherche de Raphaël, prenant la direction de le cuisine. La plupart des originaux finissait par y aller, poussés par la faim et la chaleur rassurante qui y régnait.

Il était dans un coin, riant gentiment avec Adrien Ménielle. Attendant peut-être que son frère sorte de la salle de bain où il s'était enfermé avec son ordinateur, refusant de sortir et d'être soigné malgré le sang qui couvrait son t-shirt. Impossible de le faire sortir. C'était mauvais signe.

"-Raph !

-... Oui ?

-Suis-moi."

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Adrien, indécis. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Murmurant une excuse, il se glissa à la suite du fossoyeur qui était déjà sorti de la pièce.

"-On va où ?

-Enterrer les soldats.

-... Pourquoi moi ?

-Désolé petit. Tu es mon apprenti maintenant. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Avant...

-Avant quoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Avant la fin.

Il lui lança un bout de tissu sombre, que Raph rattrapa de justesse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un masque, répondit François, l'air contrit. Il est en tissu donc normalement, tu auras un peu chaud, mais tu ne risque rien. C'est très utile dans notre métier, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte.


	20. Chapter 20

Une heure. Une heure qu'ils creusaient et ils n'en étaient même pas encore à la moitié du travail. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir la pelle, les mains rouges et couvertes d'ampoules malgré les gants. La chaleur était insoutenable, faisait de chaque mouvement une torture.

François ne semblait pas perturbé par la température et travaillait comme un automate, soulevant des kilos de terre à chaque coup de pelle. Rien que de le voir travailler le décourageait. Et puis le masque le privait presque de sa vue, en plus d'augmenter sensiblement la température.

"-François ?

-Oui ?

Le fossoyeur ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, ni d'arrêter de creuser.

-Je peux enlever le masque ?

Cette fois, il se retourna et sembla l'observer quelques secondes. Finalement il se détourna pour se remettre à creuser.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais tu risque de le regretter.

Raph enleva le masque, soulagé, lâchant la pelle qui tomba avec un bruit mat.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée. Presque aussitôt, une immonde odeur de chair en putréfaction vint envahir ses narines, se répandant en une demi-seconde dans sa gorge, et il se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter, le corps secoué de spasmes de rejet et de dégoût. Une main lui remis son masque et l'air redevint respirable, filtré.

"-Ne laisse jamais tomber ta pelle."

Baissant la tête, désorienté, l'apprenti se remis à creuser. Deux heures plus tard, La fosse semblait prête à engloutir la forêt toute entière. En trois bond, le fossoyeur l'avait escaladée, s'aidant de sa pelle. Du haut du trou, il regarda son apprenti tenter de l'escalader sans succès et rit. Il s'accroupit et se pencha vers le brun:

"-Utilise ta pelle."

Celui-ci réussit difficilement à escalader la pente, le fossoyeur le hissa en haut. Il l'aida à ranger la pelle dans son dos et à l'attacher, et pris la tête de la marche.

Raphaël commençait tout juste à s'habituer au poids de la pelle, quand ils se retrouvèrent face aux cadavres. Les mouches posées sur les corps, le sang poisseux formant de grandes flaques à moitié séchées et les yeux morts qui semblaient le fixer firent reculer Raph, devenu livide sous son masque.

 _C'est moi qui les ait tués. C'est ma faute. Ils avaient peut-être une famille, des amis... Et j'ai détruit tout ça. De quel droit ? On va les enterrer en forêt, les entasser dans une fosse. Leur proches aurons toujours ce doute, cet espoir ignoble que peut-être, quelque part ils sont encore en vie, alors qu'ils sont en train de pourrir dans le sous-sol, bouffés par les asticots..._

"-Hé !"

Il se retourna. Le fossoyeur traînant déjà deux corps par les pieds et lui fit signe de faire de même. Raph l'imita, en détournant les yeux. Les morts semblaient l'accuser, leur visages blafards tournés vers lui.

 _De ta faute._


	21. Chapter 21

Les gens ne parlaient plus entre eux, enfermés dans un silence mutique. Depuis que Raph était revenu couvert de sang et les yeux dans le vide, la culpabilité s'était installée dans les esprits et se reflétait sur les visages assombris. Et puis tous étaient mal à l'aise, désœuvrés en l'absence de Thomas qui s'était endormi, abruti par les anti-douleurs.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter tout le monde. On ne s'attendait plus à voir François sortir, mais celui-ci se tenait à la porte,les yeux cernés et un casque autour du cou, un air ahuri collé au visage. Il aperçut son frère dans un coin et sembla se réveiller , levant la main droite qui tenait une petite clé usb.

"-J'ai fini. Tout est dedans."

Un sourire éclaira leurs deux visages et Raph émit un petit rire soulagé. Et d'un seul coup, comme si ça avait été une sorte de signal, l'ambiance sembla s'adoucir et tous se réunirent en un groupe compact, discutant avec animation. Quelques blessés se levèrent pour participer à l'engouement général. Thomas qui avait été réveillé par le bruit fut accueilli avec force de cris et de câlins, et semblait heureux même si il ne comprenait pas tout.

Quand l'hystérie collective fut un peu retombée, Thomas entraîna les deux frères à l'écart et fit signe au fossoyeur, à Flober et à Julfou de s'approcher.

"-Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, commença Thomas, mais c'est très important.

-Pas de problème.

-Je vais être bref, vous trois, vous ne pouvez pas rester.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? explosa Raph, inquiet. Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, et Julien posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

-Ca va aller Raph. Ecoute ce qu'il a à dire...

-Un autre groupe armé arrive, continua le géographe. Non, laissez-moi finir. Le contenu de cette clé usb est très important, on ne peut pas la perdre. Vous êtes bien placés pour le savoir. Nous avons décidé de vous la confier, Vincent vous attends à deux kilomètres au nord avec une voiture. Vous rejoindrez d'autres membres dans un autre ville, il vous donnera les infos en chemin.

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, je m'occupe des soldats, ok ? tenta d'argumenter le fossoyeur.

-T'es pas un super héros, ils vont te tuer et ils viendront pour les autres !

-Je ne suis pas un héros. Ce que je vais faire n'as rien d'héroïque. Mais toi tu peux en être un. Emmène la clé, je te promet de les sauver.

-Comment je pourrais te croire ?

-Je me porte garant.

-Patrick ?

-J'irai avec lui, on fera en sorte que tout le monde survive. Cette discussion est terminée, allez-y maintenant, on n'a plus de temps."

Flober l'attrapa par le bras sans qu'il ait le temps de se retourner et ils partirent en silence.


	22. Chapter 22

"-T'es encore en vie ?

-Ouai, je crois...

Leur respirations sifflantes emplissaient la petite clairière, rompant le silence morbide de la forêt.

-Il faut partir, on va attirer les charognards.

-Lesquels ? pouffa Patrick, aussitôt pris d'une crise de toux, de violent soubresauts secouant sa poitrine. Il recracha une bille de métal mêlée de sang.

-T'as eu de la chance qu'elle explose pas... Tu peux marcher ?

-Oui, allons-y.

Il roula sur le ventre et s'appuya sur ses bras. Il réussit à se tenir debout plié en deux et vacillant sur ses jambes, couvert d'un sang rouge vif dont il ne pouvait dire si c'était le sien ou celui des autres.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont bien ?

-Ça vaudrait mieux pour nous, parce que sinon on est morts tout les deux, grogna le fossoyeur.

Il aida l'homme en noir à se relever à son tour, mais celui-ci chuta en avant, retenu par son ami. Entourés d'une brume rougeâtre et d'une odeur d'hémoglobine, ils ressemblaient à un monstre difforme, une odeur de mort se dégageant de leurs vêtement et de leurs blessures béantes.

-Ma jambe est foutue...

-On dirait bien... siffla Patrick, qui peinait à le soutenir.

Il commencèrent à marcher, se soutenant l'un l'autre pour avancer, sans aucune émotion sur leurs visages noircis. Ils perdaient l'équilibre à presque chaque pas, trébuchant comme des aveugles.

-Hé, commença François peinant à parler. Promet... Promet que tu dira pas ce qu'on a fait.

-Promis...

Le QG apparaissait à une centaines de mètres, entre les arbres. Il leur fallu une quinzaines de minutes pour parcourir la moitié du chemin. Alors qu'ils étaient presque assez proches pour êtres visibles, Patrick s'écroula, entraînant le fossoyeur dans sa chute. Celui-ci se dégagea le visage du blessé pour qu'il puisse respirer. Un long filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et allait se perdre dans son cou. Si il restait là, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il fallait aller chercher des renforts...

Il essaya de se redresser, s'appuyant sur sa jambe et tentant de faire de même sur l'autre, devenue insensible. Il persista jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre résonne, la douleur lui arrachant un cri. Il s'écroula au sol, et se mit à ramper, traînant sa jambe comme un poids mort, étouffant dans la boue, qui lui couvrait le visage et lui entrait dans les yeux. Pourtant il s'acharnait, griffant le sol rageusement, ignorant sa jambe qui semblait se disloquer et son sang qui s'enfuyait de son corps, traçant une longue piste rouge. Il réussit à parcourir les derniers mètres et tenta d'appeler à l'aide, sans arriver à sortir autre chose qu'un cri de rage qui avait quelque chose de bestial et désespéré.

Juste avant de tomber dans le coma, il cru voir une silhouette sombre s'approcher. Elle portait son ami dans ses bras, comme un enfant.


	23. Chapter 23

Un son répétitif vrillait ses oreilles, agaçant. Il gronda contre ce son qui semblait avoir pour seul but de ruiner son bien-être et de le tirer d'une si douce torpeur. Il voulait encore dormir, mais il sentait que son sommeil touchait à sa fin. Pourtant il était encore fatigué, si fatigué... Un grognement lui échappa, et il cligna des yeux une première fois. La lumière blanche trop vive le fit frissonner. Le son continuait, mais il était maintenant capable de l'identifier, c'était un électrocardiogramme. Dans un hôpital... Comment ...? Étrange. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre , d'indéfinissable. Comme quelque chose qui manquait, mais qui, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, semblait moins... douloureux ? C'était difficile à dire, à situer, quelque part son corps lui semblait totalement insensible, comme engourdi.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux. La lumière lui faisait mal, mais surtout elle l'effrayait, comme si tout ce temps passé dans le noir lui avait fait oublier le jour. Il tourna la tête comme il put, mais ce simple mouvement l'épuisa et il se laissa retomber comme un pantin. Il voyait flou et distinguait avec peine les couleurs mais les mouvement lui apparaissaient clairement. Une tache blanche se déplaçant à le périphérie de sa vision attira son attention. Il émit un faible grognement qui lui écorcha la gorge et il se rendit compte qu'il avait soif. Il grimaça, les sensations commençaient à revenir dans son corps, et de toutes, c'était la douleur dominait. Une sensation désagréable de transpiration collante le démangeait et ses yeux lui brûlaient. Il retenta de parler, avec plus de succès, sans y parvenir tout à fait mais en émettant un bruit glauque et rocailleux qui attira l'attention de l'infirmier. Un long frisson parcourut son corps, et il referma les yeux, nauséeux. Il sentait qu'on s'affairait autour de lui, mais retomba dans l'inconscience sans résister, épuisé.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, plus en forme. Il ouvrit les yeux, un peu dans les vapes. La lumière s'était atténuée, et il voyait un peu mieux. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, il y avait un autre lit. Il soupira et se mit à fixer le plafond, tentant de rassembler ses pensées confuses. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir malgré la fatigue. En fait il mourrait d'envie de se lever. Il leva la main au niveau de son visage , bougeant ses doigts un à un. Les sensations revenaient. Il se redressa comme il pouvait en s'aidant de l'oreiller, sans faire de bruit, de peur de déranger son voisin. Mais ce faisant, il fit bouger ses muscles et ses articulations, les sentant craquer, réticents à l'effort. Ce qui lui fit se demander depuis combien de temps il était là. Il fronça les sourcils et souleva le drap. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'en rendit compte.

Il lui manquait une jambe.


	24. Chapter 24

Il resta éveillé jusqu'au matin, regardant le soleil se lever. L'hôpital se trouvait un peu à l'écart, pour éviter les épidémies. _Toujours cette peur de mourir..._ Pourtant la plupart des décès étaient dû à des meurtres. En fait, toutes les maladies étaient facilement soignables, il n'y avait plus de pandémies... Il aurait voulut pouvoir demander pourquoi.

Les bruits de pas dans le couloir recommençaient; le bâtiment s'éveillait au son des chariots. A côté de lui, le bip de l'électrocardiogramme semblait vouloir bercer son voisin.

Ennuyé,François se tourna vers lui. Couché et le visage caché par un masque à oxygène, sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. Un frisson parcourut le corps du fossoyeur et il sut que cette personne allait mourir, qu'elle était déjà morte. Seule la machine maintenait l'illusion de la vie. Mais il était déjà parti, la machine allait s'éteindre, pour de bon. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage. _Moi aussi je vais bientôt mourir..._

Oui bientôt. Mais il restait quelque chose à faire avant. Il avait juste le temps.

Il repoussa les couvertures, prenant garde à ne pas débrancher la perfusion. Ne pas alerter les médecins. Pas encore. Ses habits étaient pliés sur une chaise, propres et raccommodés. Il sourit et il s'assit au bord du lit, hésitant un instant. Sa jambe était amputée au milieu de la cuisse, mais il lui semblait pouvoir encore la bouger...

Il s'ébroua et s'habilla avant d'arracher la perf d'un coup sec. En enfilant son manteau, il plongea la main dans sa poche. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le morceau de cuir qu'il cherchait et il l'enfila d'un geste familier, juste à temps.

Le bip affolé du cardiogramme avait attiré un médecin et des infirmières qui surgirent dans la chambre en boulet de canon. Ils stoppèrent leur course en voyant la silhouette noire.

"-Ce type est mort."

Les infirmières hochèrent la tête, une peur presque religieuse brillant dans leurs yeux.

Le fossoyeur trouva une paire de béquilles sous le lit et boita jusqu'à la porte sans qu'on ne se risque à le regarder. C _omme le veux la coutume_. Il connaissait l'hôpital, il était déjà venu chercher des morts. Mais jamais aux derniers étages.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux.

Il ouvrit une porte. La serrure magnétique sensée garder le lieu était désactivée. Dans la salle, des centaines de prothèses, de toutes tailles et toutes formes. Au milieu, sur un grand plan de travail, une jambe de métal sombre à l'éclat terne, presque noir semblait l'attendre. Mais ce qui attira son attention était sa pelle, nonchalamment posée contre la table, un message accroché à son manche.

 _"Si tu est là alors je suppose que tu es vraiment réveillé depuis hier. Nous t'attendons dehors. PS fait attention avec la prothèse elle va causer un fort choc électrique, ne te mors pas la langue - Axolot."_


	25. Chapter 25

Il se tourna vers vers la jambe de métal. D'un noir mat, elle ne ressemblait à une vraie jambe que par sa forme: en s'approchant on pouvait voir les petits pistons et câbles qui la formait s'emmêler en un ensemble complexe et minutieusement construit. En la touchant il fut surpris par sa tiédeur, presque vivante. Elle était légère.

Assis sur la table, il posa le pied de la prothèse au sol et frémit au léger toc produit. Il soupira, l'observant comme on regarde un petit animal étrange, méfiant. Puis, une fois calme, il plaça le moignon de jambe dans la niche au sommet de la prothèse et serra les dents.

Des petits voyants verts s'allumèrent, et des câbles commencèrent à sortir de la jambe artificielle tandis que les pistons se mettaient silencieusement en marche. Fossoyeur observait le mouvement, fasciné par la jambe qui semblait maintenant onduler et grouiller comme un nid de serpents. Les câbles s'allongèrent jusqu'à atteindre le moignon de la jambe. Il y avait de petites pointes d'aiguilles au bout. Toujours observant, il ne réagit pas quand elles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Sa jambe était totalement insensible. D'un coup les voyants s'éteignirent et un grand choc électrique le frappa, un éclair de douleur lui traversant le corps brusquement. Il retint un cri, les larmes aux yeux et compris à quel point il avait dormi longtemps au point de ne plus se souvenir de la douleur. Et elle lui revenait maintenant en plein dans la gueule.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et sursauta quand la jambe de son pantalon tomba sur la cheville de métal. Il sentait le pantalon le long de sa jambe. Il tenta de la bouger et elle répondit sans problème. Il pouvait bouger chacun de ses orteils, et il les sentait comme sa vrai jambe avant. Il enfila la chaussure et se leva, chancelât un peu, déséquilibré. La jambe était étrange, pas naturelle mais sa forme était exactement celle de son ancienne jambe, le genou explosé en moins. Il ne boitait plus.

Ouvrant la porte, il se lança dans le couloir d'un pas décidé, armé de sa pelle. Il était toujours vide et silencieux. C'était l'étage des comateux, on n'entendait que les bip des machines. D'un seul coup il s'arrêta, comme frappé. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il sentait quand les gens allaient mourir; tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, le sentiment du temps sembla s'effacer et il resta paralysé pendant un moment, incapable de rien.

Dans un sursaut il s'arracha au sol et commença à marcher de plus en plus vite, puis d'un seul coup la jambe donna un impulsion et il il se mit à courir, dévalant l'escalier et sautant les marches pour aller plus vite.

Soudain il n'y eu plus d'escalier et il se retrouva dans le grand hall.


	26. Chapter 26

Froid. Le hall est froid, si froid. Trop froid. Ce n'est pas naturel. La jambe bionique grince et s'arrête soudainement, le fait trébucher. Son visage heurte violemment le sol. Pupuce frappe le sol quelque part à sa gauche, il l'entends rebondir et s'immobiliser dans un grand fracas métallique. Fort, trop fort. Le son ne devrait pas résonner comme ça. Étrange. Vraiment étrange. Quelque chose n'est pas à sa place. Il est fatigué, si fatigué... Il est l'heure de se mettre au lit, maman va venir chanter une berceuse et lentement, lentement l'enfant s'endormira...

Non, ce n'est pas lui. Ce ne sont pas ses pensées. Quelqu'un d'autre interfère. Jamais eut de parents, maman disparue. Impossible. Mais réfléchir est si difficile, et se rappeler si douloureux... Alors que le sommeil est là, il lui tends les bras, si proche... Quelqu'un crie, il semble si loin... Les humains crient de douleur quand elle devient trop forte. Il va mourir. L'homme qui crie va mourir. Il faut se lever et aller le chercher. C'est son travail. Se lever, toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre le remplace et se lève à sa place. Aller chercher l'homme devenu silencieux. L'emmener, creuser et l'enterrer. Autant de fois qu'il y a de morts jusqu'à la sienne. Oh... Elle approche, lentement et murmure à son oreille. Bientôt... Mais pas maintenant. Il reste du travail à accomplir.

Ses muscles craquent et protestent sous l'effort demandé pour se relever. Se lever. Ramasser Pupuce et l'attacher solidement. Respirer le moins possible l'air contaminé et marcher jusqu'au corps. Le prendre sur son dos. Tout le corps, ne pas oublier de morceaux. Marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Ouvrir grand les portes pour purifier l'air à l'intérieur. Gaz pour endormir. Étrange mais pas étonnant. Dehors une milice. Ce qu'il en reste. Ils reculent quand il s'approche. Ridicule. Douloureux aussi. Il avait oublié ce sentiment de rejet... Mais ce n'est plus effrayant, plus maintenant. C'était partit. Il a envie de rire, un simple regard les fait se disperser et s'enfuir. L'armée est en déroute. Peut-être aussi le cas dans les autres villes. Non il en est sûr, ils s'enfuient. Cela voudrait dire que le projet à réussit. Alors ça en valait la peine...

Il s'éloigne lentement, le cadavre dans son dos balançant au rythme de ses pas. Il faut enterrer tout le monde. Tombes individuelles. Plus jamais de fosses, il a promis. Il peut voir leurs noms et leurs morts. Cette fois il pourra les écrire... La dernière mission. Les enterrer et retrouver les autres, retrouver Patrick. Après il pourra s'endormir. Son pas est lourd et lent, et le sol frémit à son passage. L'air sature, remplit par le crissement du cuir et du tissus, le cliquetis caractéristique de la pelle accrochée dans son dos. Le temps est venu.


	27. Chapter 27

_Les corps sont lourds quand ils sont morts; plus que quand ils sont vivants et pourtant plus léger de 21 grammes. Le poids de l'âme. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?_ Il recommence à creuser rageusement. La colère qu'il ressent ne va pas durer longtemps, mais pourtant... Tout est mieux que la lassitude qui s'est installée en lui. Quelques jours seulement et déjà la mission parvient à peine à le maintenir en mouvement. _Carry on_.

Tout les corps de l'hôpital sont enterrés et il en reste encore dans la ville. Un dizaine, quinze tout au plus. Le travail est bientôt terminé.

L'été est arrivé. Le soleil brille et réchauffe la terre du cimeterre. Facile à creuser. Les tombes se sont étendues, mais maintenant elles portent toutes des noms. Le cimetière muré à été vandalisé pendant son absence. Les richesse envolées, les corps pourrissants laissé à l'abandon. Il les a remis à leur place, couchés dans leur demeure de pierre et les a scellés de nouveau. Puis il a condamné la porte. De toute façon les riches famille sont toutes mortes il s'en est rapidement rendu compte. Il est fatigué. Personne n'est venu, tout le monde s'éloigne, on ne lui a rien demandé, on ne l'a pas aidé non plus. On attends que le fossoyeur fasse son travail. Comme si il avait toujours été là, comme si il le serait toujours. L'odeur des corps est étouffante dans la ville. Il les ont laissé pourrir là, en attendant qu'il arrive. Et si il n'était pas arrivé ? Ils n'avaient même pas envisagé la possibilité. Ils ont réécrit des lois, mais pas pour eux, _pas pour les fils de la mort_. Les fossoyeurs n'ont rien réclamé. Ce n'est pas dans leur nature.

Au loin un groupe s'approche. Il sont nombreux. Mais familiers. Le fossoyeur arrête de creuser et range sa pelle dans son dos. Ils sont presque tous là, et devant eux Patrick conduit le cheval noir. _Ils s'en sont occupés à ma place, ils y ont pensé._ Cette pensée le réchauffe et il sourit. Il s'avance à leur rencontre, le pas plus léger. L'animal s'ébroue et fait un pas de côté alors que son ami lui adresse un grand signe de la main. Il fait si beau, et tout est fini. Plus de guerre, les générations futures choisiront leur devenir... Et c'est bientôt la fin.

Il reste encore du temps. Mais si peu, si peu... Tout le monde est là et l'entoure comme dans une réunion d'amis de longue date. Ce sentiment d'appartenance est si agréable. Patrick est juste là, et il à l'air d'aller bien, il a même l'air heureux. Mais la joie des retrouvailles ne peut cependant pas cacher l'échéance au dessus de _sa_ tête. Le fossoyeur frémit et ferme les yeux quelques secondes, nauséeux. La date est celle d'aujourd'hui.


	28. Chapter 28

-Alors j'étais dans le coma pendant la grande bataille finale ? fit-il en plantant la pelle dans le sol.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Je n'étais pas dans le coma ?

-Si.

Il s'arrêta de creuser, le regard interrogateur. Une lumière joueuse brillait dans ses yeux.

-Ce n'était pas une bataille finale. C'était un meurtre de masse et ça n'avait rien d'épique... murmura-t-il.

Le fossoyeur, s'approcha et se hissa à coté de lui sur le bord de la tombe, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le trou presque fini, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

-Tu ne regrette pas de l'avoir manquée ?

-Tu sais je ne pense pas avoir manqué quoi que ce soit. Je suis même plutôt soulagé.

-J'aimerai être aussi confiant que toi...

Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres, auquel son ami répondit avant de regarder ses pieds, l'air gêné.

-Je suppose que je m'en remet jute au destin. Et au final on a toujours besoin de ceux qui passent derrière pour nettoyer. Je suis de ceux là.

Il acquiesça et rit nerveusement. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Depuis quand ? Le monde autour de lui avait commencé à perdre ses couleurs et à devenir flou. La fatigue commençait à tomber de plus en plus lourde, inexorable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Continuer le travail, lâcha le fossoyeur comme on prononce une sentence. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

Il se contenta d'approuver. Le monde tournait lentement autour de lui, il avait vaguement envie de vomir, mais tout était si flou... ses sensations elles-mêmes semblaient lentes, si loin... à côté de lui François semblait hésiter, incertain. Les yeux gris voulaient éviter les siens, mal à l'aise. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche et la refermer sans un son. Puis réessayer à nouveau, la voix éraillée et hésitante.

-Il faut que je te dise... Ton corps est très abimé, je pense que tu le sens. Je sais pas comment l'annoncer, mais...

-Je vais bientôt mourir ?

-Oui. Cette réponse brève lui fit tourner la tête. A cet instant, François ressemblait à un enfant perdu. Perdu et effrayé.

Il aurait voulut pouvoir le consoler, mais c'était trop tard.

-...

-...

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ?

-Dormir. Je suis fatigué de tout ça.

-Tu as beaucoup de travail mais... Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi juste un peu ? J'ai besoin de... me reposer quelques secondes...

-Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à demander...

Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il sentait la terre et la transpiration. Un bras vint entourer ses épaules, en silence. Le soleil était chaud et rassurant, tout était calme. Il n'entendait que le souffle irrégulier de son ami. Il sourit, les yeux fermés.

-Ne pleure pas... Ça devait arriver, tu le sais...

-...Désolé...

Il entendit un hoquet et sourit gentiment avant de souffler un dernier mot, épuisé:

- _Merci_


	29. Chapter 29

_Ça fait mal ça fait mal et pourtant il savait alors pourquoi ça fait si mal et le corps qui est encore contre lui et ça fait si mal oh mon dieu tout est si emmêlé et si clair à la fois et ça fait mal ça n'avait jamais fait ça avant et la douleur se concentre dans sa poitrine et il voudrait pouvoir changer ça mais c'est impossible et ça fait tellement mal que faire l'enterrer mais il ne peut pas parce que alors il disparaîtra et il a déjà disparut mais il n'arrive pas à l'admettre il le sait mais ça ressemble à un mensonge et pourtant le corps est là et il faut l'enterrer mais il ne peut pas mais mais il n'y a que lui il est seul il est le fossoyeur et son travail c'est d'enterrer les morts il faut l'enterrer mais il ne peut pas mais il savait il sait c'est écrit_

Les deux part de son être se déchirent, et il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. La part de lui qui veut l'enterrer lutte pour raisonner l'autre qui ne l'entends pas, percluse de douleur.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues et il n'arrive pas à retrouver son souffle. Il a l'impression d'étouffer et la douleur qui ne part pas... Il serre le corps contre lui comme si ça pouvait le ramener, mais il ne peut pas. _ça fait mal_ Pourtant il faut l'enterrer. Il ne sait plus, son esprit est incapable de comprendre et de prendre une décision. Tout semble embrouillé; il va disparaître mais il y a le travail, les autres _les autres mais il se fout des_ _autres !_

Soudain une main se pose sur son épaule et la serre dans une tentative de réconfort. il relève la tête et à travers sa vision floue il peut voir quelqu'un de familier _mais loin si loin_ et la main veut lui faire lâcher. Il gronde comme un bête _on ne le lui enlèvera pas_ et l'ombre parle. Raph, c'est Raph. Quelque chose disparaît, et il se calme, les laisse enlever le corps sans vie. Quelqu'un parle, il reste avec lui longtemps. Puis il part, revient de temps en temps.

Le reste se déroule comme un rêve. Raph creuse et le corps est enfermé dans un cercueil de bois. C'est la première fois depuis des siècle qu'on en crée un. Un frémissement coule le long de son dos, le paralyse quand on le descend dans la terre. Et il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi le soleil brille, pourquoi tout est si beau alors qu'il a si mal _injuste injuste tellement injuste_ et il reste là sans bouger et le monde est douloureux et il veut partir mais il faut travailler. Parce qu'il reste _la mission._

Et soudain tout disparaît comme si rien n'avait jamais existé.


	30. Chapter 30

-Il se réveille !

-Oh, bordel tu nous as fait peur !

Tout ce bruit. Où...? La mémoire lui revient, comme un spasme. Ça fait mal et c'est froid, si froid. Ce sentiment... Il ne le connait pas, ça fait mal. Toutes ses lacunes lui reviennent dans la face... _Tout ce que tu ne savais pas, tout ce que tu ne sais pas... Lui il savait, savait tout. Tu n'as que ton instinct. Et il dit de fuir._

Le sentiment d'oppression était revenu. Si vieux qu'il l'en avait presque oublié. Qui arrive ? Qui est là ? Ne pas laisser approcher, dangereux.

-François, arrête enfin !

Les voix bruyantes, encore. Elles semblent familières. Elles connaissent son nom. Il n'arrive pas à les voir, sa vision obstruée par quelque chose. Rouge qu'est-ce ?

-Ne bouge pas, tu t'es ouvert le sourcil en tombant. Tu as du sang dans les yeux. Je vais arranger ça mais ne bouge pas.

Quelque chose de froid sur son visage. Son esprit est vide, il essaie d'effacer quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait mal; mais si ça fait mal alors c'est important...

Patrick.

Le nom explose dans sa tête avec une violence insoutenable, la douleur revient. Il veut partir, partir, n'importe où. Impossible. C'est juste un rêve et il va se réveiller et il sera là et tout ira bien. Il a promis ! Partir voyager, découvrir tout ce qui avait été... Il avait promis... Un hoquet lui échappa et lutta contre les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir.

-Ça va ?

-...

-Si tu as besoin je suis là d'accord ?

Il frémit. Il ne sentait plus sa propre mort. Elle était proche, il l'avait sentie arriver, et maintenant elle refusait de venir ? Pourquoi ? Il sentait les dates des autres, alors pourquoi ? Sa propre voix lui semblait faible et si fragile, comme une voix d'enfant. Pathétique.

-Les morts ?

-Tu as fini, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le calme envahi une partie de son cerveau. La mission était terminée. L'autre partie était en ébullition, brûlante de rage de peur et de tristesse et de tant d'autres qu'il n'arrivait même pas à identifier. Il ne les connaissaient pas. _Tu ne sais rien_. Mais l'instinct et les sentiments savaient quoi faire. Partir, loin et découvrir. Aussi loin qu'il pourra.

Il se redressa péniblement en ignorant les conseils du soignant qu'il fixa sans le reconnaître; se leva et attacha sa pelle dans son dos. Le cheval était juste là, patient. Un détail attira son attention: l'animal était sellé et des sacoches étaient accrochées de chaque côté. Pleines de nourriture et de vieux carnets de cuir remplis de notes et de dessins. _Patrick...Il savait, il avait prévu_. Il posa sa main sur le coup du cheval. Chaud. Vivant. Souriant, il le prit par la bride et partit. Le cliquetis caractéristique du harnais résonnait de concert avec le pas du cheval et il disparut.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
